Hora de Aventura: Una Nueva Era
by mickey.rangel.99
Summary: La historia trata sobre otro humano que llega a la tierra de Ooo congelado tanto en el tiempo como en el hielo. Al llega a las vidas de nuestros conocidos y amados héroes, les trae ante ellos un poderoso aliado del que muchos enemigos van a temer.
1. Capítulo 1: El Encuentro

Hora de Aventura: Una Nueva Era. Capítulo 1: El Encuentro

Todo comenzó como un día normal, sin nada interesante que hacer, todo tranquilo hasta que a Jake se le ocurrió la idea de dar un paseo por la playa para encontrar cosas congeladas, Finn aceptó ir con él, llevando un lanzallamas cada uno, y como de costumbre, Jake encuentra solo zapatos izquierdos de bebé, pero como después de unas cuantas horas, Finn encuentra a OTRO HUMANO congelado en el hielo, como de la misma edad de Finn, lentes de nerd, pelo negro y rizado (o chino o como quieran decirle), con unas bermudas de camuflaje, una camisa negra (porque perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama :D) rockera, algo bajito y ligeramente regordete, y con un sombrero de lanchero (de esos de tela que te venden en la playa medio raros), y con una mochila con una pokébola de juguete amarrada. Finn corre a descongelarlos y al descongelarse, el tipo despierta ataca muy asustado, le da a Finn unos buenos golpes y ganchos que le sacaron algo de sangre casi noqueándolo y huyo rápidamente con sus cosas, los dos van tras el pero el tipo corre y sortea obstáculos con una velocidad y facilidad impensable y asombrosa, como después de 5 minutos de tal persecución, se detiene para combatir a nuestros héroes, con movimientos ninja y fuertes patadas rompe huesos, Finn con suerte apenas podía soportar los golpes y sin poder contratacar casi entre la espada y la pared, pero mientras la misteriosa persona preparaba el golpe final, Jake le noquea con un tronco; lo llevan a la casa del árbol, lo amarran y el extraño despierta muy alterado, Finn pregunta:

-Finn: ¿Quién eres y de dónde has venido?

-Jake: Tranquilo chico, solo queremos respuestas.

-Extraño: No hay tiempo, debemos huir, ¡YA VIENEN!

-Finn: ¿Quiénes?

El extraño empieza a hablar incoherentemente y muy traumatizado, completamente aterrorizado, pero Finn le da un puñetazo tratando de ponerlo cuerdo.

-Finn: La misma pregunta.

Ya calmado, cuerdo y todo circulando normalmente en su cabeza, respira hondo y contesta:

-Extraño: Está bien, mi nombre es Miguel Angel, tengo 14 años, y vengo de Torreón, Coahuila, México.

-Finn: Osea un año más que yo.

-Miguel: Así es.

-Finn con la cara de duda: Oye pero, ¿qué es México, se puede golpear?

-Miguel: COMO QUE NO SABES QUÉ ES MÉXICO, MÉXICO ES UN PAíS.

-Finn: Sigo sin entender.

Llaman a la princesa tortuga y les trae un mapa antiguo de la "Vieja Tierra" (el mundo de hoy en día). Les va explicando de que así era el mundo en su antigua gloria antes de la guerra de los Champiñones, le mostraron el mapa al nuevo humano, señalando la localización de ese hermoso país, pero le explicaron que esta guerra fue como hace más de 1000 años.

Y así se la pasaron horas y horas y Miguel fue descubriendo que ya no estaba en el 2014, que estuvo congelado por 1000 años y que varias cosas han cambiado durante su "siesta" en el hielo.

Algo lento pero logró digerir la situación, Finn decide liberarlo pero, se preguntaban que hacer con él, discutiendo el tema, a Jake (como siempre) se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea.

-Jake: Oye Finn, ¿y si lo matamos?

-Miguel: YA TE OÍ PERRO.

-Finn: No, tengo una mejor idea.

Se separan y entonces Finn le dijo:

-Finn: - Oye, tienes muy buenas habilidades , podrías ser de ayuda, y qué velocidad la tuya, ni te pude alcanzar, tienes talento, lo debo reconocer, aunque algo en bruto, pero podemos transformar ese carbón en un diamante brillante y duro de roer, bueno que dices, ¿querrías unirte a este humilde grupo de héroes?

-Miguel: Donde firmo. (Osea que sí).

Y así comienza la gran aventura de nuestro gran y valiente nuevo héroe, Miguel Angel.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Bosque Negro y la Daga Oc

Hora de Aventura: Una nueva Era. Capítulo 2: El bosque oscuro y la Daga Ocaso

Al día siguiente, Finn, Miguel y todos van a desayunar, Finn le presenta a BMO y a Neptor. Como le gusta los robots quedó muy emocionado al verlos, aunque se impactó más con Neptor que con BMO. Incluso lo mejoró un poco, reforzando su brazo, le dio una muy pequeña "cintura" para que pudiera girar y avanzar hacia adelante en vez de ir cual cangrejo, etc. Y al acabar las mejoras y el desayuno, salieron a tomar aire fresco, Miguel revisó su mochila y saca un mapa antiguo, Finn pregunta:

- Finn: ¿Y ese mapa?

- Miguel: Este mapa es uno de las cosas más importantes que he encontrado (ayer en toda esa pila de oro y joyas que nadie hace caso), es un mapa que muestra la localización de unas armas magicas muy poderosas, si encuentras una y eres digno de empuñarla, te dará poderes sobrenaturales

- Finn: WOW, deberíamos encontrar todos.

- Miguel: El más cercano es la daga ocaso y está en el bosque negro, pero…

- Finn: ¿Pero qué?

- Miguel: Es que allí habita el slenderman y no creo que tanto estemos listos como que sea una buena idea.

Y llega Jake metiéndose a la conversación con NEPTOR y BMO en su lomo:

- Jake: ¿Quién es ese tal "Slenderman"?

Miguel: (con voz de narrador tenebroso y sacando una linterna apuntándose a la cara) Nadie sabe de dónde viene o por qué lo hace, pero al entrar en su territorio, te estás condenando a una muerte segura, esta criatura blanca, alta como un arbol (tipo Peter el anguila), sin rostro alguno, cuya presencia te dejaría pálido como el hielo, viste con esmoquin negro y te asecha desde la oscuridad y nunca te enterarás de su presencia hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

- Jake: Y de donde sacaste esa historia?

- Miguel: De uno de los libros que tienen en su estantería, casi ni duermo después de leerlo pero, creo que ya lo leyeron.

Jake y Finn: No. Nop.

Miguel los mira con cara de (estos si que son idiotas) y luego Jake dice:

- Jake: PUES QUE ESPERAMOS, VAMOS.

- Miguel: Está bien, pero necesito un arma, no voy a andar por allí como si nada.

Finn le entrega una espada de metal junto con un arco y flechas.

- Miguel: Bueno, vamos. (pensando: ahhh, ya valimos).

- NEPTOR: SIIIIIIIII, MI PRIMERA AVENTURA CON EL AMO Y MI NUEVO AMIGO SIIIIIIIII.

BMO responde nervioso:

- BMO: EEEEEEEMMMMMM, Yo mejor me regreso a la casa.

Y después de un largo viaje llegan a la entrada

Miguel súper asustado entra con ellos. Pero Finn sin darse cuenta de lo que Miguel le dijo era cierto, el Slenderman descubre a los intrusos en su territorio.

Miguel muy asustado camina junto a ellos, y Neptor trata de platicar con Miguel para calmarlo.

- NEPTOR: Yyyyyyy ¿quién es el slenderman?

Miguel le cuenta de igual manera la historia del slenderman.

- NEPTOR: ¿Y hay alguna forma de matarlo?

- Miguel: La forma más "segura" de matarlo es encontrando sus 8 cartas que están distribuidas por el bosque y quemarlas.

- NEPTOR: Tranquilo amigo, si él aparece yo lo mato

Finn encuentra una nota clavada en un árbol, Miguel va a revisar y con completo pavor dice:

- Miguel: No es cierto, la leyenda es verdad.

- Finn: ¿Qué es esa hoja de papel Miguel?

- Miguel: Ésta es una de las 8 hojas del slenderman, osea que estamos perdidos (grita como niña por 5 mil años luz y dice), pero si es que encontramos todas las hojas, podemos encontrar la daga de forma más segura.

Y de repente Jake le toca el hombro de Miguel ( como broma) y éste se asusta, seguido de una burla de Jake.

Nuestros héroes encuentran las demás hojas y justo antes de arrancar la última, Jake detecta que alguien se acerca y todos se ponen en guardia, divisando al Slenderman. Miguel de repente empieza a gritar como loco, pero Finn le da un golpe para calmarlo.

Recogen la última hoja y salen corriendo, NEPTOR le lanza un pay a la cara pero no funciona la distracción (pues no tiene cara que tapar), llegan al escondite de la daga ocaso, una excepcional arma de color oscuro, con la imagen de una luna creciente cual emblema, Finn llega para agarrarla, pero Miguel lo detiene diciéndole:

- Miguel: Oye, no puedes llegar y agarrarlo así como así, tienes que probar que eres digno de él y entonces se dejará utilizar, de lo contrario ni siquiera podrás levantarla.

Todos entraron al recinto de la daga, y justo antes de poder recogerla, el Slenderman los agarra con una fuerza descomunal y forma un campo de fuerza, quedando solamente Miguel y Slendy dentro de este

El Slenderman le persigue y comienza el duelo, aunque Miguel más bien trata de evitarlo corriendo como loco por su vida (por ser un miedoso), pero no lo detenía de ser capturado, cuando lo logra atrapar para poderle matar, Miguel le da un poderoso golpe en la cara que noquearían a cualquiera.

La daga, al ver el valor de él, acude a auxiliar a su nuevo amo en el último momento, cuando el slenderman iba a dar el golpe final, llega volando hasta las manos del elegido, protegiéndolo del ataque a la vez que lo lanza por los aires; un aura oscura lo rodea y le da una fuerza descomunal y agilidad de ninja asimismo transformándose de una daga negra a una espada katana épica; Miguel ataca sin piedad en conjunto de velocidad de vértigo y presición impecable desde toda dirección al Slenderman sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar a la vez que "nadaba" en las sombras, saliendo para darle un buen susto y un ataque sorpresa, luego dijo:

- Miguel: Finn, acomoda las cartas y ponlas en el suelo.

Finn le hace caso y las coloca bien ordenaditas y juntas en el suelo, Miguel saca su arco, el cual se transforma en un arco umbrio súper genial y épico, estira el cordel y aparece una flecha de energía y fuego negro (no me digan que escribo cosas del diablo y todo eso, ok, solo trato de hacerlo épico), se pone unos lentes de sol super cool y con voz de Terminator dice:

- Miguel: Hasta la vista, Slendy.

Apunta hacia arriba, dispara la flecha encendida, traspasa la barrera creada por el oscuro ser y cae con suma precisión en las hojas del Slenderman, quemándolas y con ellas, al Slenderman. Tratando de que su muerte no sea en vano, trata de llegar hasta Miguel pero es consumido completamente justo antes de poder lograrlo alcanzar.

Tras su muerte desaparece el campo de fuerza que había creado y el cielo se despeja, llegando la cálida luz del sol y el cielo azul (pero seguía igual de feo el bosque).

Todos van a felicitar a Miguel por tal azaña de valor; a la vez, él escucha una voz con un timbre (osea el tipo de voz) celestial, casi un ángel, que le dice: El valiente no es el que no tiene miedo, sino el que logra superar y controlar la oscuridad que habita en el corazón y mente de todos, aunque esta fuerza provenga de las tinieblas, esta arma fue creada con el fin de realizar la bondad y liberar a todos de la maldad.

Miguel levanta la daga, rodeándose de una ligera luz junto con una pose de victoria.

Regresan a casa, y se ponen a celebrar el gran triunfo, llegada la noche, la daga irradia más energía que antes (al ser de noche aumenta sus poderes) pero no interesa, todos se van a dormir bien tranquilos y felices.

Fin


	3. Capítulo 3: Desde la Sombra más Oscura

Hora de Aventura: Una Nueva Era. Capítulo 3: De la Sombra más oscura a la Luz más Brillante

Tras haber pasado ya algo de tiempo con Finn y Jake, ya era tiempo de que Mike (de cariño) se diera a conocer ante los conocidos de nuestros héroes.

Visitaron a la dulce princesa (Miguel se puso a curiosear entre todos sus inventos), la princesa flama (las cosas se caldearon entre ella y Finn), con Marceline (rocanroleando hasta que salga el sol), etc.

Finn le había preguntado a Miguel:

Finn: Oye, haz llevado esa daga todo el tiempo y nunca la usaste.

Miguel: Es que, cuando quiero sacarla, no me deja, no quiere salir.

Investigaron a fondo sobre ella y dice que durante la guerra de los champiñones, hubo un dictador que usó la energía de la misma daga, pero la maldad de aquella persona encerró el poder de la daga y cuando su dueño murió, su alma quedó encerrada en ella, corrompiéndola por dentro, la única forma de erradicar ese vil espíritu, y liberar a la daga de su horrible castigo es: bajo una noche de luna llena, ir al punto más alto de las tierras, recitar un conjuro de luz que haga a esa ánima abandonar su refugio y regresarla al infierno de donde vino.

Fueron con el Rey Helado a pedirle ese conjuro, tuvieron que ir a ese lugar que parece el callejón Diagon de las películas de Harry Potter, tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el hechizo, pero lo consiguieron, llegada la noche de luna llena, recitaron el conjuro, el alma era horrible, su apariencia parecía haber sido sacada de las peores pesadillas que puedan existir, solo el rey helado podía verlo, tuvo que actuar como los ojos de ellos, combatieron con todo, pero él era muy fuerte, llegó la luz del día, cálida y pura, le quemó hasta destruirla.

Seguía siendo su poder de las tinieblas, pero lo que cuenta es como uno quiere utilizar ese poder, uno para bien. Inmediatamente la daga sacó unos tentáculos negros que rodearon la muñeca derecha de Miguel y luego desaparecieron, al parecer esta se había ligado al nuevo usuario. Al igual que la espada de hierba de Finn (se que ya perdió el brazo pero no me gustó esa parte, sólo la del brazo), se puede retraer y transformar. Tomó mucho tiempo en aprender sus secretos, pero los dominó (transformar al usuario en criaturas de la noche, en que el arma se convierta en otros tipos de armamento, incluyendo de fuego, látigo, la cuchilla del assassins creed, esconderse dentro de su propia sombra y reaparecer detrás de sus víctimas, etc. y eso es solo la punta del iceberg).

Aquí acaba, sé que es muy corto pero planifico algo épico

Fin.


End file.
